Gone
by Gia Vargas
Summary: Cardverse. Al reino de Picas le sucedió algo. El rey de dicho reino ha perdido la cabeza. ¿Por qué sucedió? Ah, sí. Fue porque él desapareció. La reina desapareció. Después de muchoooo ...Capítulo final [UsUk]
1. Prólogo

**Gone**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi~... Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo así que, tengan piedad ;A;(?)<strong>

**Y sin nada más que decir, aquí el intento de fic~... **

* * *

><p>—…—suspira, y posa su vista en el lamentable paisaje que se muestra a su alrededor. Desolación, todo el lugar lleno de escombros. ¿Cómo paso todo esto? Si este lugar antes era hermoso, lleno de color, flores, cuadros, personas. Pero ahora, todo eso quedo atrás. Ahora, este lugar está destruido. Y todo, todo esto pasó porque <em>él<em> desapareció, su reina se desapareció. —Why? —suelta la pregunta al viento, esperando que algún ser divino aparezca y le dijera la razón por la que su reina lo abandonó— ¿Qué hice mal? —Dice lamentándose, mientras trata de pensar en lo que hizo—… My queen —mira al techo y luego empieza a recordar el momento en el que se fue su preciada persona.

—_Se fue…—dice mientras deja que la carta que estaba leyendo cayera al suelo—He's gone —Trata de asimilar lo que ha pasado—B-but, How?... Si en la mañana estaba aquí, dándome los buenos días—se sienta en una silla con la mirada perdida— Ha…Hahaha —empieza a reír, mientras se levanta y abandona ese cuarto— It's a joke… Sí, eso. De seguro es una broma, no se fue, sólo está bromeando. Aparecerá antes del atardecer—se detiene de repente en medio del pasillo—Yeah! No puede perderse su hora del té. Él no puede perderse su hora del té__—reanuda su caminata— Well, ahora debo apurarme o llegaré tarde a la reunión y Yao se enojará conmigo… de nuevo— sigue caminando hasta llegar a su destino._

—En aquel momento—suelta un suspiro de nuevo, mientras ve el paisaje que se muestra a su alrededor—Creí que volvería, creí que… No me había abandonado—se levanta de la silla en la que se encuentra y empieza a vagar por el lugar— ¿Por qué te fuiste?... ¿Por qué me… dejaste? —Cae al suelo de rodillas mientras se lamenta la pérdida de su persona especial—… ¿Qué hice para que me dejaras?—

_Alfred se encontraba en el jardín del palacio, recostado en el pasto mientras miraba al cielo distraídamente. Se encontraba tranquilo y relajado, pero entonces, alguien apareció en el jardín, se trataba de un hombre que vestía ropas de diferentes tonos de color azul, al igual que todos los que vivían ahí, la diferencia era que, dicho hombre, poseía unas cejas más grandes de lo normal. Ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que la reina de Picas, Arthur Kirkland y se acercaba, molesto._

—_Alfred—el inglés se acerca al americano— Yao te ha estado buscando—le mira, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Por qué no has ido a la reunión?—suspira, y se pone frente a él esperando su respuesta._

—_Sorry, Artie~… —le mira con una gran sonrisa y se sienta en el pasto—Sólo quería descansar un momento, ¿Por qué no me acompañas? —toma la mano del inglés y la acaricia levemente._

—_Y-ya te he dicho que no me digas 'Artie'—desvía la mirada completamente sonrojado por el gesto del otro— En fin, debes ir a la reunión, todos te están esperando—se suelta del agarre del americano y se cruza de brazos._

—_Okay… —dice resignado y se levanta—Iré a la reunión… but —se acerca al inglés y acaricia su mejilla lentamente— después, pasaremos el resto del día juntos—le sonríe coquetamente y deposita un beso en la frente de su reina._

—_I-idiot...—se sonroja de nuevo, y agacha su mirada— F-fine… ahora ve a la reunión—._

—_Okay, Okay… Ya voy—besa la mejilla del inglés y luego se separa de él— See ya, Artie~—le da espalda y corre al interior del palacio._

— _Git! —es lo último que el americano escucha del inglés._

—Acaso, ¿Te traté mal?—trata de recordar algo, cualquier cosa que le pueda decir que es lo que le hizo para que se fuera. Trata de recordar si en algún momento le hizo algo malo a su reina, pero, nada, no hay nada, él siempre trató a su reina como lo que era, la reina. Por eso es que no entiende la razón de que se haya ido. ¿O será que…? No, eso no podía ser posible. Era ridículo. Pero, ¿Y si…? — No…—suelta una risa, él no pudo dejarlo por eso, no. — Artie me ama… Él no me dejo por irse con otro—ríe un poco más fuerte y se levanta de donde está. —Artie… Él… Volverá… Me ama…—empieza vagar hacia la salida con la mirada perdida. —Volverá y podremos ser felices de nuevo, pasaremos las tardes en el jardín… recostados en el pasto, hablando de cómo está yendo todo aquí— se detiene en la puerta y admira lo que queda de su reino— Artie… My beautiful queen, muy pronto, estaremos juntos… Ya lo verás—suelta una última risa, una risa perturbadora, una risa de… alguien que perdió la cordura.

—_I love you, Artie~—el americano ser acerca al inglés y deposita un tierno y casto beso en los labios de su amado. _

—_I-I love you too… Alfred— __contesta el otro con las mejillas sonrosadas._

—…—_el americano simplemente sonríe abrazando al inglés y le besa de nuevo._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué Arthur se fue? ¿Qué le paso al reino de Picas? ¿Por qué Alfred está sólo? ¿Por qué hago estás preguntas si se que lo más probable es que no las responda? Okay, no(?) Tal vez algún día explique esos detalles, pero necesito inspiración -suspira-.<strong>

**Ejem, ¿Qué les pareció este coso? ¿Bueno, malo, horrible? ¿Debería dedicarme mejor a vender chicles? Dejen en los reviews su opinión sobre este coso que yo llamo fic~**

**_-Inserte aquí spam(?)-_**

**_Aviso a todos los fans de Hetalia~... Si quieren rolear a alguno de sus personajes favoritos, pueden unirse a un grupo de rol en el que soy parte, en mi perfil se encuentra el link a la página, todavía quedan muchos personajes -casi todos-. So, si leen esto, gracias por su atención._**

**_-Fin del spam-_**

**Gracias por leer este fic. **

**Se despide de ustedes, Gia.**


	2. Camino a la locura

**Gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody~! o/**

**Aquí Gia reportándose con la continuación del coso que no creí que continuaría(?) **

**Este capítulo, esta dedicado a Guest, porque es el primer -y hasta ahora el único- review~**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulos, la continuación~**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. <strong>

**El camino a la locura.**

—_Artie~__—el americano se encontraba frente a la puerta en la cual dormía con su reina—__ Artie, wake up! __—__dice mientras espera algún reclamo de inglés por el hecho de haberlo llamado "Artie". __—__ ¿Artie?__—toma__ el pomo de la puerta y la abre__— __Are you alright?_

— _¡Alfred!—el inglés se da la vuelta, mostrándose nervioso mientras esconde algo detrás de él—C-creí que… estarías con Yao arreglando el asunto sobre la visita al reino de Corazones—_

—_Yeah, but…—se acerca al inglés y lo abraza— Quería verte—le sonríe y deposita un beso en sus labios. —I love you~…—._

—_O-oh, ya veo…—se sonroja y desvía la mirada. —I-i love you too—_

—Artie—suspira y mira el techo. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar esa mañana? Esa mañana en la que él desapareció. —Don't worry —se levanta y mira el lugar donde Arthur dormía. —I'll found you, Artie~…—acaricia el lugar levemente y después de eso se levanta, dispuesto a seguir con la búsqueda de su esposo. —…—el americano esboza una sonrisa algo perturbadora antes de abandonar su habitación.

—Su majestad—frente al rey de Picas, aparece su Jack, Yao Wang. — ¿Cómo se encuentra? Aru —le mira preocupado, porque, desde que la reina desapareció, el rey actuaba extraño.

—I'm fine~—suelta una risa alegre pero vacía. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Yao? —le mira algo confundido.

—Porque ha estado algo extraño desde que la reina desapareció aru—el Jack mira al rey, todavía con esa preocupación.

—Oh… Don't worry Yao—muestra una gran sonrisa, y toca el hombro del otro—Estoy bien—sin quitar esa sonrisa empieza a caminar—Entonces, ¿Has encontrado algo sobre su paradero? —mientras dice eso, su expresión cambia a una muy seria.

—…—Yao se quedó quieto, debido a que esa sonrisa a pesar de parecer alegre, le perturbó—Su majestad…—el Jack se recuperó de su shock y se dispuso a alcanzar a su rey— Preguntamos a su familia, pero no saben nada de él. También hemos realizado una búsqueda alrededor del reino pero, no hemos encontrado rastros de la reina aru —

—I see…—se detiene y suspira mientras su mirada se pierde al recordar a su amada reina.

— ¿Su majestad? —el chino detiene su caminata al notar que su rey dejo de caminar— ¿Se encuentra bien? Aru — Al notar la mirada perdida del americano el chino, agrega— No se preocupe, lo encontraremos aru—sonríe nerviosamente, esperando que el rey reaccione.

—...—asiente y luego recupera el brillo en su mirada mientras agrega—Lo dejo en tus manos Yao, sé que lo encontrarás—muestra una gran sonrisa y reanuda su caminata—C'mon Yao, o llegaremos tarde—

—Sí, su majestad…—el chino suspira y sigue a su rey, mientras que la preocupación sigue en él. Quien diría que sería la última vez que el Jack vio a su rey bien.

* * *

><p>— ¿Su majestad? Aru —Yao mira a su rey que está viendo al horizonte con mirada perdida.<p>

—Why? —el rey, sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, lanza la pregunta. —Dime Yao, ¿Por qué me dejo? —Fija la mirada en el Jack y se va acercando lentamente a él— ¿Qué hice mal? Acaso… ¿Hice algo que lo lastimó? —En la mirada del rey se muestra desesperación al decir las preguntas— Yo… ¿Crees que él… me dejó por otro? —ahora su mirada muestra dolor, ya que la sola idea de que su reina lo dejará por otro era dolorosa para él.

—Su majestad…—el Jack toma un respiro antes de volver a hablar— Usted no hizo nada malo, usted siempre lo trató bien y… No debe preocuparse, la reina aparecerá y volverá aru—evita responder a la última pregunta debido a que esa podía haber sido la razón por la cual la reina se fue.

—Yeah. —Sonríe y suelta una carcajada— Él volverá…—le da la espalda al Jack y empieza a caminar hacia donde se encuentra su trono— El me ama, por eso volverá…—empieza a reír de una forma algo maniática.

—Majestad aru…—mirándole preocupado y asustado. Preocupado por la salud mental de su rey y asustado por lo que pasará con el reino.

—Yao— cambiando su expresión a una seria. —No respondiste a mi última pregunta—mientras se sienta en su trono, fija la mirada en el Jack— ¿Crees que mi reina se fue con otro? —

—…—mirando a su rey con algo de temor sólo puede pensar en que eso es posible. —Su majestad aru…—

—Yao…—su mirada se vuelve más seria— ¿En serio crees que él…? Hahaha— empieza a reír mientras mira a su Jack incrédulo— Yao, estás equivocado. —le vuelve a mirar serio— Que te quede claro… Mi Artie, nunca y repito nunca, me dejaría por otro. Él me ama. ¿Entiendes? —

—Sí, su majestad aru—asiente, mientras evita la mirada del rey— Si me disculpa, debo ir a ver unos asuntos con el Ace— hace una leve reverencia y sale de ahí a toda prisa sin voltear a donde está el rey.

—…—el americano sólo ve a su Jack irse, después de que ve que su Jack se fue, mira hacia una ventana— Qué tontería. ¿Cómo que mi Artie se fue con otro? —niega y se levanta de su trono— Eso es… una locura. Mi Artie no se fue con otro. Mi Artie… Volverá, si, él volverá y podremos ser felices, muy felices. —en la mirada del rey se puede avistar la locura que lo está consumiendo. Una locura, que acabará con él y con su reino.

—_Artie~—el americano se encuentra frente a la puerta de la biblioteca— Artie~!—abre la puerta y entra a la habitación—Artie~!—llama por tercera vez al inglés mientras mira a su alrededor._

—_Shut up, Git! —Masculla molesto el inglés que se encontraba sentado al lado de una ventana— Y ya te dije que no me llames Artie—mira a su esposo con el ceño fruncido._

—_Sorry~ —dice mientras le sonríe al inglés— Artie~—ríe un poco, diciéndole 'Artie' a propósito._

—_Idiot —bufa y le lanza el libro que traía en sus manos. —Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —se cruza de brazos y le mira esperando la respuesta._

—_Tranquilo Artie—esquiva el libro que el otro le lanzo. —Sólo quería que pasáramos un poco de tiempo juntos antes de irme a la reunión con Yao—_

—_O-oh… I-i see—se sonroja levemente y mira al suelo apenado— P-Podríamos ir a almorzar en el jardín si quieres…—_

—_That sounds great, Artie~—sonríe ampliamente y extiende su mano al inglés— ¿Vamos? —_

—_S-sure—toma la mano del americano y se levanta de su asiento. —¿A-Alfred? —_

—…—_mira al inglés mientras entrelaza su dedos con los de él._ _—¿Qué pasa, Artie? —le mira confundido y con un poco de preocupación._

—…—_sacude su cabeza y luego le sonríe omitiendo el hecho de que lo llamo Artie._

—_Artie…—dice en un tono preocupado— ¿Pasa algo? —_

—_Nothing…—ríe con un poco de nerviosismo. —Será mejor que nos apuremos o sino, llegaras tarde a la reunión y Yao se enojará—empieza a caminar y jala un poco al americano para que comience a caminar._

—_Okay…—comienza a caminar al lado del inglés, mirándole con preocupación. —Artie…—se detiene de repente._

—_¿Hm? —voltea a mirarle, mientras también detiene su caminata._

—_I love you so much, you know it… right? —dice un poco afligido y aprieta su agarre._

—_I-I know, Alfred—se sonroja un poco por la palabras del otro— And… I love you so much too—desvía la mirada apenado, ya que no está acostumbrado a decir esas cosas._

Esa fue la última vez que Alfred vio a su reina, ese fue la última vez que Alfred escucho a su esposo decirle que lo amaba, ese día… fue el último día en el que el rey se encontraba cuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si ven un guión es que ya paso tiempo en la historia~<strong>

**Well, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Los deje con más dudas?... Si los deje con más dudas, sólo puedo decir: Muahahahaha... ok no(?)**

**En este capítulo decidí explicar un poco como Alfred se volvió loco, so, espero que si se haya entendido eso, ya que yo no lo sé, porque todo lo que yo hago siempre pienso que es bazofia(?)**

**En el siguiente episodio trataré de explicar como es que el reino de Picas fue llevado a la destrucción~... O tal vez siga explicando la locura de Alfred, i don't know...**

**And, perdonen si Alfred es algo Ooc pero es que... es que... Perdió a su amor ;A;**

**—Inserte aquí corte informativo, en el que se informarán de las quejas de la señorita Gia(?)—**

**¿Hay alguien qué quiera ser el Alfufu de mi Artie? Quiero un Alfred —cries(?)—**

**—Fin del corte informativo, gracias por su atención(?)—**

**En fin, dejen su review diciendo que les pareció mi coso~**

**Saluditos, Gia —inserte aquí un corazón ghae(?)—**


	3. Camino a la destrucción

**Gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holi~ —se asoma por una esquina— <strong>**Primero que nada. ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! ;A;**

**La razón por la que tarde, es por culpa de la maldeta inspiración que se había ido de vacaciones, pueden lanzarme jitomatazos, un zapato, lo que sea, si quieren(?) u_u**

**En fin, aquí tienen el fic~**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personaje.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

**El camino a la destrucción.**

—_Artie~—el estadounidense se encontraba recostado en la cama, abrazando a su esposo. Hoy para su suerte no tenía que ir a ninguna junta, así que tenía la mañana libre para pasarla con su esposo._

—_Ya te he dicho que no me digas así. —dijo frunciendo el ceño y trató de separarse del abrazo en el que lo tenía atrapado el otro. _

—_I know—apretó un poco más su agarre al notar que el inglés quería alejarse de él, besó la frente de su esposo para calmarlo—Arthur… Siempre estarás a mi lado ¿Verdad? —observó a su amado acercando su mano a su rostro y empezando a acariciar levemente su mejilla, a la espera de su respuesta._

_Parpadeo confundido por la pregunta del otro, sabía que el miedo de su esposo era que él lo abandonará así que le dijo—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Al—Arthur sonrió levemente para después darle un corto beso en los labios a su esposo._

—Encuentren a la reina—decía con expresión seria el americano, mientras miraba a su Jack. Le molestaba el hecho de que se encontrara tan tranquilo sabiendo que la reina había desaparecido.

—Su majestad aru…—el chino veía a su rey con expresión serena pero en realidad estaba preocupado— Ya buscamos por todos los rincones del reino —soltó un suspiro angustiado por la salud mental de su rey, debido a que desde que la reina desapareció, el rey había actuado de forma extraña. —Y no hemos encontrado a la reina, lo más probable es que haya huido hacia otro reino. —su tono de voz empezó a bajar conforme decía aquello.

—…—el estadounidense simplemente se dedicó a observar al otro con una expresión de seriedad. Hasta que una carcajada salió de su boca, su Artie no se iría a otro reino, él ama el reino de Espadas.

— ¿Su majestad? —el chino al oír la risa del rey se puso nervioso, su risa carecía de su alegría característica, era una risa vacía. — ¿Pasa algo? Aru… —miró nervioso al estadounidense, su mirada estaba tan seria, nunca lo había visto así.

—Sigan buscándolo—dijo en un tono frío mientras le miraba seriamente. Le sorprendía que su Jack dudara de su amado. —No importan lo que tengan que hacer, quiero que lo encuentren. —sentenció, para luego levantarse y abandonar la sala, dejando al chino solo, el cual simplemente se quedó ahí por unos momentos para luego dirigirse a la salida.

* * *

><p>— ¡S-Su majestad!...—el Jack se mostraba alterado, ¿Cómo era posible que su rey ordenara algo así? —No podemos hacer eso aru. —Asesinar a su gente sólo porque no sabían nada de la reina, eso era una locura.<p>

—Si pueden—el tono con el que hablaba el americano era carente de sentimientos. No le importaba lo que le pasara a su pueblo, el sólo quería a su amado de regreso. —Al no dar información sobre el paradero de la reina están traicionando al reino. —Fijó su mirada en un reloj que traía en sus manos, en lo que esperaba que su Jack actuara.

—…—al oír lo que el rey decía, se quedó mudo, ¿Cómo era posible que su rey pensará así? ¿Traicionar al reino? ¿Sólo porque no sabían nada de la reina? Era una estupidez. —Su majestad, ninguna de esas personas está traicionando al reino, ellos no saben nada de la reina, si lo supieran, se lo hubieran dicho. Recuerde que esta gente es leal al reino, a usted y sobre todo a la reina aru. —tomó un poco de aire, mientras esperaba que lo que había dicho hiciera que el rey recapacitara.

—Really? —dijo vagamente y guardó el reloj que traía, para luego mirar al Jack fijamente. —Si eso fuera cierto, estarían buscando a la reina y no simplemente lamentando su desaparición. Si fueran leales, harían lo imposible para que la reina volviera. Pero, ¿Acaso han hecho algo para encontrarlo? —espero la respuesta del otro pero al notar que él no diría nada, continuo hablando. —Si no cumples la orden que te di, tú serás ejecutado. Así que decide Yao, son ellos o tú. —

Yao abrió ampliamente los ojos al oír lo que decía el estadounidense. No podía creer lo que decía, lo que atinó a hacer fue agachar la mirada y decir. —Cumpliré la orden, su majestad aru. —hizo un leve reverencia para luego salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Observó a su Jack hasta que desapareció completamente de su vista. Volvió a sacar aquel reloj y lo miró por largo rato. —Artie, vuelve. —fue lo último que dijo mientras se aferraba a ese reloj que le pertenecía a su reina.

* * *

><p>—Debemos luchar contra él, esto no puede seguir así—Yao se encontraba frente a una parte del ejercito de Espadas, ya no podía con eso. Toda esa gente inocente que murió, hombres, mujeres, niños. Tomó un respiro para continuar hablando, notaba que las personas frente a él ya no querían seguir derramando sangre inocente, pero también notaba que tenían miedo de enfrentarse al… rey. —Debemos detenerle, sino lo hacemos más gente morirá y el reino será destruido. Recuerden que nuestro deber es proteger al reino aru. —terminó de hablar y espero a ver que decían. Se alegró al ver que lo apoyaban. <em>"Debemos terminar con esto"<em>,_ "Luchemos", "No podemos permitir que se derrame más sangre inocente"_ era lo que se escuchaba en ese lugar. Yao mando a callar a todos y luego habló en tono decidido—Entonces, preparémonos para luchar por el bien del reino de Espadas. —terminó de hablar y se escucharon gritos de guerra.

Ese día, en ese lugar… fue donde empezó la rebelión.

* * *

><p>—Así que…—el estadounidense tenía su espada en la mano mientras miraba al que fue su Jack. —Vienes a matarme ¿no? —soltó una carcajada, mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que era Yao. ¿Matarle? ¿Acaso cree que puede hacerlo? Dejó de reír poniéndose en guardia.<p>

Tenía una expresión seria, aferrándose a la espada. Se encontraba cansado de tanto luchar pero al final, pudo entrar al castillo, donde le esperaba el estadounidense—Sí, Alfred… Vine a matarte—Yao estaba preparado para atacar al que fuera su rey—Estás llevando al reino a su destrucción. No puedo permitir que hagas eso. —después de decir eso, se lanzó hacia el estadounidense dispuesto a acabar con eso rápidamente.

—Oh, Yao… No creas que te dejaré que me mates—esquivó el ataque del chino y rió al oír lo demás que dijo. — ¿Llevarlo a su destrucción? Estás loco—ahora él se lanzó, dispuesto a matar al otro.

Detuvo el ataque con su espada mientras miraba al estadounidense—Tú eres el que está loco. Todo porque no asimilabas que la reina te había abandonado—Notó que la mirada del otro había cambiado, ya no había humanidad en esos ojos. Sabía que lo más probable era que muriera pero no se iba a rendir. Si el moría, se lo llevaría con él.

* * *

><p>Observó horrorizado el paisaje que se mostraba frente a él, no podía creer lo que había pasado a ese bello lugar. Caminó por las desoladas calles dirigiéndose al castillo. Personas en el suelo con un charco de sangre bajo ellas, niños tratando de despertar a sus padres, sin saber que ellos no despertarán, soldados heridos, casas incendiándose, personas tratando de huir del lugar. Caos por todos lados —Alfred… ¿Qué hiciste? —el inglés se encontraba frente a la puerta del castillo, sin saber si debía entrar o no. Recordó todo lo que pasó ahí. Tanto dolor. Soltó un suspiro sin saber muy bien que hacer. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y regresar de donde vino, cuando escucho gritos de dentro del lugar. Sin dudar abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con<p>

—Artie… Volviste…—sonrió ampliamente el estadounidense a pesar de estar gravemente herido. Al fin, su amado había vuelto. Intentó pararse para abrazar al inglés, pero siempre caía al suelo. Maldijo a su Jack mientras intentaba de nuevo pararse, fallando en el proceso. —Artie…—le llamó esperando que el otro corriera hacia él y lo abrazara. Después de unos momentos fijó su vista en su esposo, ¿Por qué no se acercaba a él? Notó que el inglés estaba viendo hacia otro lado y dirigió su vista hacia ahí. —Artie, tranquilo. El traidor ha muerto—le dijo en tono tranquilizador. Yao estaba muerto así que su reina no tenía que preocuparse porque le hiciera daño.

Arthur se encontraba conmocionado. Yao, esa persona con la cual él podía hablar sin problemas, estaba muerto. Alfred lo había matado. Tapó su boca con sus manos intentando controlar los sollozos que comenzaban a salir de su boca— Why? —cayó de rodillas al piso mirando al estadounidense con miedo.

—Era un traidor, tenía que matarlo—dijo como si nada. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto el chino? Él no era nada. —Artie… ¿Por qué te fuiste? —esperó a que su Artie le respondiera. Quería saber porque se había alejado de él.

—No podía más…—Se abrazó a sí mismo, recordando todo lo que había pasado. Todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado. —Ya no quería seguir sufriendo. Por eso me fui. —

— ¿Sufrir? ¿Quién te hacia sufrir? — ¿Quién era capaz de lastimar a su amado? Quien quiera que fuera lo pagaría caro, muy caro. —Artie, dime quién fue par-..—no terminó la oración ya que fue interrumpido por el otro.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para matarlo? —rió sarcástico mientras fijaba su vista en su esposo— Dime, ¿Estás dispuesto a morir? —notó la confusión en la cara de Alfred por lo que volvió a hablar. —El que me hacía sufrir eras tú, Alfred. Cada día…—su voz comenzó a fallar, recordar todo lo que le hizo, era doloroso, muy doloroso. —Tú me lastimabas, me hacías sufrir…—sollozó, abrazándose de nuevo a si mismo ante la mirada estupefacta del estadounidense.

Ese día, la reina volvió, ese día, el rey volvió a ser feliz. Por unos momentos volvió a ser feliz pero eso se acabó, porque ese día… se supo la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN…CHAN…CHAAAN~(?) A qué no se esperaban esto. Soy mala… Bwajajajajajaja(?) Okya.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que les deje muchas incógnitas, y de seguro ustedes querían saber más de la batalla entre Alfred y Yao. Pero eso es todo lo que sabrán porque soy mala narrando batallas(?).**

**En el siguiente capítulo trataré de explicar los maltratos de Alfufu –sufriré con este capítulo ;^;- En fin… Dejen un review diciéndome que les pareció~**

—**Espacio para responder reviews—**

**isa-kagamine: Primero que nada, gracias por dejar un review. Segundo, me alegra oír que he mejorado y por último, gracias por leer el fic.**

**Gay-BritEyebrows: Si, Arthur ha ocultado algo, pero no era lo que se esperaba~... Y sobre lo de terminar juntos... Gracias por leer~(?)**

**Fran-Shi: He aquí la continuación~ /o/... Espero que sea de tu agrado uvu**

—**Fin del espacio—**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Las hasmo uvu(?)**

—**Inserte aquí un dato random(?)—**

**El fic no va a tener final feliz(?)**

—**Fin del dato random(?)—**

**Eso es todo de mi parte~ —huye antes de que la linchen(?)—**


	4. Final

**Gone**

* * *

><p><strong>Después de subir, borrar, editar, subir de nuevo, borrar de nuevo y casi mandar a la chucha al capítulo(?), aquí esta, así que~... Disfruten el capítulo :D(?)<strong>

**P.D. Explicaciones al final del capítulo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo final.<strong>

**Te amaré por siempre.**

Mientras observaba al estadounidense que se mostraba atónito ante lo que había dicho. Soltó una risa al verle así, ¿En serio no recordaba todo lo que le había hecho? Ojalá el pudiera hacer eso, todo hubiera podido ser más fácil, así no estaría sufriendo tanto y podría seguir a su lado como si nada.

_El inglés se encontraba frente a su esposo que lo miraba con frialdad. ¿Por qué le miraba así? Ladeo su cabeza confundido, en la comida, el estadounidense se encontraba animado hablando tranquilamente con el rey del reino de corazones pero cuando volteo a verle cambio su expresión a la que tiene ahora mismo— ¿Pasa algo, Al? —susurró manteniendo su distancia con él, tenía un presentimiento de que si estaba muy cerca de él, algo malo pasaría._

— _¿De qué hablabas con la reina de corazones? —preguntó sin cambiar su expresión, estaba realmente molesto por como su reina estuvo hablando con la reina del reino de corazones. — Arthur, responde —frunció el ceño mientras seguía recordando como el inglés reía junto al japonés._

_Parpadeo varias veces analizando lo que pasaba frente a él. ¿Alfred estaba enojado porque había hablado con Kiku? Pero si el le había dicho que hablara con él para conocerlo. — W-well… Estaba hablando con Kiku sobre su reino y…—iba a seguir hablando pero algo hizo que no pudiera continuar. Alfred, su esposo, le había golpeado. Cayó al suelo sin poder detener su caída debido al shock. —¿A-Alfred? —susurró tocando su mejilla observándole sorprendido ¿De verdad esto estaba sucediendo?_

_El estadounidense observaba al inglés todavía con aquella expresión de seriedad ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo era posible que tan sólo se conocían de hace poco y ya lo llamaba por su nombre? Si con él tardó tanto en poder llamarlo 'Al'. Realmente le molestaba eso. — Arthur… No quiero que vuelvas a hablarle a él ¿Okay? —No espero a que le respondiera, pasó por su lado, abrió la puerta y salió de su estudio, en cuanto cerró la puerta cambió su expresión a una alegre mientras se dirigía de nuevo a donde se encontraban los reyes de corazones para seguir conviviendo con ellos._

Ese fue el primero momento en el que la actitud de Alfred cambió. Arthur recordaba muy bien ese día. Después de eso, ya no decidió salir de ahí, se quedó en el lugar donde cayó mientras miraba a la nada. Cuando menos se había dado cuenta los visitantes ya se había ido y Yao estaba frente a él mirándole con preocupación. Desde ese día ya nada fue igual, cada vez que se acercaba a otra persona, pasaba lo mismo, Alfred lo miraba seriamente, lo abofeteaba y luego se iba. Cuando volvía a verle después de lo que su sucedía, Alfred le mostraba una sonrisa y lo abrazaba. Arthur sabía que debía alejarse de Alfred antes de que pasara algo peor, pero, su amor por el estadounidense se lo impedía.

—A-Arthie…— Alfred intentaba pararse, fallando en el intento. Cuando escuchó su risa se extrañó y al mismo tiempo se alegró, hace mucho que no oía la risa de su amado. Quería acercarse a él y abrazarle, besarle, decirle que lo amaba pero antes de intentar de nuevo levantarse notó como la mirada del inglés se tornaba triste, al parecer estaba recordando algo malo. Siguió observándole ahora con impotencia mientras Arthur se sumergía en aquellos recuerdos.

— Quisiera…—comenzó a hablar el inglés volviendo en sí. Recordar le dolía tanto. — poder volver a tu lado pero… No puedo Alfred, no puedo. —al terminar de decir eso se acercó al estadounidense lentamente. —Alfred… Yo te amé tanto, por eso soportaba todo lo que me hacías…—sonrió tristemente deteniéndose frente a Alfred.

—A-Arthie…—cada palabra que pronunciaba él, era como una puñalada a su pobre corazón. ¿Qué le había hecho? Debía ser algo malo, muy malo para que su Arthur dijera eso. —Arthur, no…—el que haya dicho 'Te amé' fue demasiado para él, ya no quería escucharle si le decía que ya no le amaba. ¿Qué haría sin su Arthie? —Please, no sigas— cubrió sus oídos con sus manos mientras trataba de ignorarle. Intentó pensar en otra cosa cuando a su mente vinieron los recuerdos con su Arthie, pero esos recuerdos no eran como antes, no eran recuerdos en los que se decían cuanto se amaban, no, en esos recuerdos Alfred hería a Arthur, le decía cosas horribles y luego lo dejaba solo. — No, no, no…—sacudía su cabeza tratando de apartar esos recuerdos pero era imposible, observó a Arthur y lo supo, en sus brazos se mostraban moretones y rasguños. Y en su rostro, no debió ver su rostro… En él se mostraban moretones y una gran herida que atravesaba su mejilla. ¿Él había hecho eso?

—Alfred…—Fue lo único que dijo antes de hincarse frente al otro. Oía como él quería que no siguiera hablando pero era necesario. No podía ya callarse aquello que había estado guardando por tanto. —Al-…—Se preocupó al notar que él se quedaba quieto, mirando a la nada. ¿Podría ser que…? No, negó rápidamente, como si fuera a recordar lo que le hizo. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando vio que sacudía su cabeza mientras decía no. En ese momento lo supo—Ahora lo recuerdas ¿no? —sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del estadounidense, notando que lo miraba atónito.

—Arthur yo…—Al notar la caricia del inglés, dejo de observar sus heridas. —Mi Arthie… T-te hice tanto d-daño. —su mirada se empezaba a ver borrosa debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. —Y-yo…—intentaba disculparse pero, sabía que eso no serviría. Había lastimado a su esposo y ahora debía aceptar las consecuencias.

—Alfred…—dejó de acariciar la mejilla de su esposo y se levantó. No quería que dijera nada. Si le decía algo más, no podría evitar volver con él. Ese "Te amé" que dijo no era verdad, lo seguía amando y si el estadounidense le decía que lo amaba y que volviera con él, lo haría sin dudar. Se encontraba aliviado y a la vez dolido al ver que dejaba de hablar. Tal parecía que Alfred ya no diría más, por eso decidió que lo mejor sería irse.

—A-Ar-…Art-..—Alfred intento hablar cuando un dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Se dobló del dolor mientras intentaba decirle algo a su reina. —A-a-a-ag…—Ninguna palabra coherente podía pronunciar debido al dolor. Después de unos momentos en los que él no podía hacer nada más que intentar pronunciar el nombre de Arthur, se dio cuenta que el dolor disminuía, pero no era porque se estuviera yendo, sino porque su cuerpo estaba dejando de responder. Tal parecía que su tiempo se acababa. —A-A-Arthie… S-sorry… S-sé que te hice mucho daño y no tengo derecho a pedir que vuelvas a mi lado, pero quiero que sepas…—su respiración empezaba a volverse pesada conforme cada palabra salía de su boca, pero debía decirle a Arthur lo que sentía. — Q-qué t-te a-ama…ré… p-por…si…em…pre—sonrió una última vez mientras el rostro de su amado observarle con lágrimas en sus ojos y diciéndole algo que no escuchó.

Observaba a Alfred sin saber muy bien que hacer. Se notaba en su cara que estaba sufriendo, pero… Se lo merecía ¿Verdad? Alfred merecía sufrir por lo que le había hecho. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que ya podía hablar. Con cada palabra que pronunciaba Alfred, Arthur lamentaba el hecho de que su esposo estuviera sufriendo y cuando menos lo esperaba ya que se encontraba llorando al mismo tiempo que se volvía a hincar. —A-Al… Y-yo… I-i l-love… you…—terminó de decir eso para luego abrazar el cuerpo inerte de la persona a la que amó tanto.

* * *

><p>Arthur se encontraba en el estudio mientras observaba su reloj y escuchaba lo que sucedía afuera. Sonrió al escuchar la alegría de las personas de su pueblo después de todo el sufrimiento por el que habían pasado. Guardó el reloj al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como se abría la puerta. —Lamento haberme ido sin avisarle, pero quería estar un momento a solas— Volteó a observar a la persona que le sonreía.<p>

—Está bien… Que no vuelva a pasar o sino estarás en problemas—bromeó el hindú al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al inglés. —Long* esta muy preocupado… Creía que te habías…—no podía terminar la frase, porque la sola idea de que el inglés se fuera era dolorosa.

— ¿Qué me había ido? —Ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de confusión pero luego sonrió con ternura al ver la expresión del hindú— Neejara**… Dile a Long que no se preocupe, que no me iré ¿Okay? —acarició la mejilla mientras mantenía su sonrisa,. Aparto su mano mientras pasaba al lado del otro—Well, será mejor que volvamos, debes estar en la fiesta, después de todo estamos festejándole… Mi rey—le miró al mismo tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia y luego comenzaba a caminar hacia el salón mientras el hindú le seguía.

"_Te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre… Al"_

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Según Hima-papa uno de los nombres que le pondría a Hong Kong sería Wang Jia Long, de ahí salió el Long~<strong>

****En una página en inglés vi que así llamaban a India, y no sé porque pero me gusto :3(?)**

**Finales random FTW \o\**

**Nota: Antes de que me maten, debo decir que el cariño que siente Arthur por Neejara es fraternal y lo mismo siente Neejara hacia Arthie… Aparte, el único al que Arthie ama es a Alfufu… Bien, ya pueden matarme(?)**

**Bueno, debo decir: Sorry! por desaparecerme, el coco se robó mi inspiración –wat- ;A;**

**Bueno, lo que ha pasado es que cuando quería continuar el fic… Me quedaba en blanco, de verdad lamento tanto tardar en continuar el fic. Y como leen, sí, este es el capítulo final. Planeaba hacer un capítulo más pero sí lo hacía sería algo así como relleno y eso no mola(?)**

**Well, ahora, espero mucho que les haya gustado el final –yo sé que no, porque es un final malo, pero bueno(¿)- , batalle mucho debido a la falta de inspiración secuestrada(?) y a que… Era demasiado deprimente lo que estaba escribiendo y no quería deprimirles así que me puse a escuchar canciones de Macross Frontier y por eso el capítulo quedo así 8D**

**Ahora, cambiemos de tema… ¿Saben lo que es hacer sufrir a Arthie tanto y más por culpa de Alfufu? Mi OTP ;A;… Quémenme y tírenme al río, plea T_T(?) okya. **

**Estoy pensando hacer un final alternativo para que ellos –y ustedes- sean felices pero… No sé, nunca he sido buena para hacer finales felices… Y eso que me gustan las películas de Disney~(?)**

—**Espacio para responder reviews**—****

**Liz Joker: Pronto... Je~(?) Perdón por tardar ; ; y pues, ya leíste ¿O no?... Bueno, si, Arthie era maltratado por Al y bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo~**

**MyobiXHitachiin: Lo sé, Alfufu loco es sexy uvu… Seh, Alfred lo maltrataba y sí, fueron los celos. Ya usteh sabe que los celos hacen que la gente se vuelva loca y sexie en algunos casos(?)**

**Rin Kagamine Jones Kirkland: Sorry por lastimar tu shipper Heart, eso no estaba en mis planes, yo sólo quería deprimir gente(?) ;A; Ay, qué lindo que me ames pero que triste que me odies pero bueno me tengo merecido ese amor-odio uu'**

—**Fin del espacio para responder reviews—**

**Ahora lo único que les debo decir es: ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! -mucho luv para todos(?)-**

**Saludines, Gia –la chica que no quería hacer un fic largo porque tarda en actualizar pero aquí está haciendo eso(?)-**


End file.
